Resurected Marriage Law
by Chantii94
Summary: The loved ones that had past were brought back only to have to participate in a re population act.
1. Hidden Heritage

_With in the Tlaloc's bloodline lies a secret kept deeply hidden, of elven heritage that was never mixed with wizard blood for many generations. The Tlaloc's one duty was to save those of worth saving of wizard power. There sole was place inside what is called a sole stone, which would keep the wizard in a form able to be brought back from the dead at the age that the sole stone was placed upon them._

_There was a reason witches and wizard did not know about the Tlaloc's but when a Tlaloc is born with a witches power there was nothing that could stop the two worlds from colliding. _

~(~  
>Hermione could not believe it as her mother explained that it was time to bring the dead that were worth saving from the two wars back to life. This would mean trouble for Hermione, no one new of her well hidden heritage. It was common knowledge that the wizard population did not get along with elves. The worlds were already combined with out the wizards knowing, to bring back the dead and to tell one of the worlds that Hermione had grown to love (that would now turn to hate her) would be a double whammy for the recent second war survivors.<br>But her mom did have a point. The wizard population was declining rapidly and they need there leader's back. Albus Dumbledore was a powerful and caring man and would now how to handle the declining population. There was a problem though, if you brought a single sole back from the dead you would have to bring all of them back.  
>It was a tough and powerful process that even The Brightest Witch of Her Age and her Mother could not do it by themselves. So they called in Hermione's two aunts and her four cousins. They set up a cabin that had been in the family since the beginning hidden with in a deep, dense centuries old forest, for the nursing of the new brought back from the dead witches and wizards.<br>The day before the ritual was to take place the eight women went shopping for the items that were going to needed before and after the ritual was finished. Jean Granger, Jessie Fawn, and Joana Tlaloc went shopping for the food, candles, and herbs; while Elana Fawn, Gaelnin Fawn, Koehua Fawn, Nimthivain Tlaloc and Hermione where sent to retrieve the clothing and bedding that would be needed for the many brought back from the dead until they could get back on there own feet.  
>~(~<p>

Hermione walked down muggle London with her cousins that she had not seen since she was young and when Nimthivain was just a tiny babe. They all had grown up and Hermione noticed how much they had all changed. Elana was the oldest out of the five at age 24, she was a chatter-box, calm, sweet, and normally the mediator between her cousins, when the were younger. She had mid-back length ebony black hair and stunning emerald green eyes. Elana wore a silk floral dress, black floral tights, and high heeled almond colored lace up ankle boots. All she wore to protect her from the cold bitter winter winds was a lightweight cashmere purple warp, she did not need more. Being connected to earth, her body reacted to the season making her comfortable in any weather.

Gaelnin and Koehua were twins at age 21, they always got along great but could not be any more different (looks and personality wise.) Gaelnin the eldest of the twins by 23 hours had short Fire-Red chin length spirals, Smokey Black eyes, hundreds of freckles and sun-kissed skin. Her personality commented her style, today she wore Forrest green skinny jeans, a v-neck poncho top, with lavender knee-length high converse. Gaelnin had a fiery temper, was always making jokes, and was overly protective of her loved ones. Unlike her older sister Elana the winter effected her fire connected spirit and always stole some of her body height away when she went outside so she wore a black motorcycle jacket, a dark blue scarf, and elbow length red gloves.

Koehua was quiet, always ready for fun, and more put together then Gaelnin. Instead of short spiral hair; Koehua had knee-length beach blond hair, light blue eyes, and milky white skin. Koehua always dressed professionally and today was no different. A cream silk creep ruffled top with a mustard color skirt, a dark blue trench coat and matching high heels made her look like a business women. Koehua always had blue on because it was the color of her element, water.

Nimthivain was the baby, the youngest of their generation, and still over protected at the age 18. Nimthivain was a beauty inside and out, she had golden curly hair to her elbows, dark brown eyes, and apple red cheeks. Ni-mi had a bubbly personality, like her element air, that was quite contagious, she always wanted to help those that were less fortunate than herself, and she was continuously surrounded by music. Air flared up the skirt of a mint green dress she was ware in mated with cream colored wrap, gray tights, and neon pink rain boots.

"What is top on the list, El?" Koehua asked as the entered on of the shopping districts in London.

"Clothes for two boys around the age of 1 along with crib bedding, bottles and etc."

"Lets go into that store, it looks like a baby outlet." Hermione pointed with her finger.

"Good, quick thinking Hera." Gaelnin said with a hint of sarcasm.

With a couple hours and lots of bickering, the five young women had retrieved the long list of niceties and had side apparated to the cabin, to find the mothers and aunts not yet back.

"We should set up for our mum's so they have less to do when they get back?" Nimthivain suggested.

"That is a great idea." Elana said.

The cabin was just one story with a cellar door hidden inside a pantry, there also was a parlor, one bedroom, one bathroom and a kitchen. It was small and soon would become crowded, with the patients and the nurses. They decided to start on the bedroom, with a quick cast of her wand Hermione cleaned the grime and dust that had settled after over a hundred years of no occupants. "What now?" Gaelnin asked.

With a wink at her cousin, Hermione pulled out her old purple clutch. From with in she drew out a metal full bed, a twin bed, and a two draw lamp table. "How did you do that?" Nimthivain asked.

"Magic." Hermione laughed out. They all started laughing at Nimthivain who soon joined in herself.

"Lets make this the Bones' Family Room, since they are the biggest blood related group being resurrected." Koehua suggested. The whole Bones family that had died a war related death would be brought back but with a sacrifice from the sole stone's barer.

"But how are we going to have enough beds when we only have two and only one crib?" Nimthivain asked.

And once again the answer was magic. In a little over an hour the five cousins had made the once big room into a small room but it would serve as a bedroom to nine people. Edgar Bones, his wife Nelly Bones and their two small children Edmund and Esme were murdered by Voldemort in late 1981. His parents Edward Bones and Tammy Bones were killed shortly after there eldest child. Only two years later Edward Jr. followed his parents and brother's family leaving behind a 1 ½ year old, Susan Bones. In 1996 Amelia Bones put up a good fight against Voldemort but sadly lost, joining her family in the after world and leaving Susan Bones all by herself.

Susan did not take the death of Amelia very well, her Aunt was the only family figure she remembered having. Susan's mother left her shortly after her father's death, never to be heard of again. In an act of rage, Susan attacked Pius Thicknesse for revenge. Many were surprised by Susan because like her Aunt Amelia she turned out to be a master dualist. Susan came close to killing Pius if it was not for elder Malfoy for jumping in and killing Susan himself. These nine people were all important to the Voldemort free world, each in there own way.

Hermione had placed a spell on the bed side tables after she had multiplied them so that each drawer fit the clothing bought for the person. A lamp that ran by magic, was put on top of each table. The room was finished and it was time to move on to the next room.


	2. Taking a Breath

~(~

Chapter Two

The ritual would be held in a mater of minutes and Hermione was nervous, as the only surviving spirit elf she would be in charge. Hermione looked around and saw everyone was ready. All eight wore the same style dress it was tradition, the dress softly dropped to there feet, with a straight neck and skinny straps. Koehua's and Jean's dresses were a rich blue, Gaelnin's was an orange-red color, Elana's and Jessie's were a deep green, Nimthivain's and Joana's were a golden hue, and Hermione wore a silver one to represent her element spirit. Jean nodded her head for Hermione to begin. Hermione toke a deep breath and began the chant.

"_They died before there time,_

_murdered in cold blood._

_Thought to be lost forever_

_by there closet loved ones._

_But they did not know,_

There dead loved ones were chosen." At the end of the first section Hermione became the center of a circle the others dancing around her twirling in circles.

"_They were chosen for something greater,_

_something not normally given out. _

_By old magic of an ancient world,_

_they are given a second chance._

_A second chance to live there lives_

_the way they want to._

_In a world of freedom,_

_gone is the evil that sent them away._

_They will again thrive."_

With the thrive Hermione and Jean switched places, Jean was the oldest and would be the one to start the sole breaking ceremony. First she had to break a sole stone that was over a hundred years old, made by Hermione's great-great-grandma."Ariana Dumbledore will again thrive." At the end she snapped a think rock chip and it became circled by a bubble of air around it. Slowly the body of a young girl began to form on the ground but Jean did not stop.

"James Potter will again thrive. Lilly Evans-Potter will again thrive. Gideon Prewett will again thrive. Fabian Prewett will again thrive." With each name she repeated the same process and bodies started to form.

Now it way Jessie's turn. "Marlene Mckinnon will again thrive. Eleanora Mckinnon will again thrive. Merlin Mckinnon will again thrive. Regulus Black will again thrive."

Joana's turn came, she had given thought about what she would sacrifice to bring back the Bones family. It could not be small it had to be big something that one day she would miss not having. "In order for the whole Bones family to thrive again, I will give up the ability to have my own blood related children." With that Joana broke the chip and everyone gasped but they could not break the circle. Joana will never be able to have children of her because she wanted to save a family she did not personally know.

Elana slowly stepped forward still in shock, but began right when her turn was supposed to. "Thalia-Luna Snape-Lovegood will again thrive." Elana had only been the tender age of five when she had created that sole stone. Luna had just been born. "Severus Snape will again thrive."

"Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin will again thrive." Gaelnin said that switched with her twin.

"Sirius black will again thrive." Koehua's soft spoken voice stated.

Finally it was Hermione turn, she had one calling to create a soul stone. "Fred Weasley will thrive again."

And last but not least Nimthivain stepped into the middle, "Cedric Digory will again thrive."

The circle of twirling got faster as each women chanted the person or people names before saying together. "They will thrive again." Each resurrected toke a deep breath in and hearts started to beat.


End file.
